


Otome Game

by liberum_arbitrium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberum_arbitrium/pseuds/liberum_arbitrium
Summary: This can be found in Wattpad and fanfiction.net. If found anywhere else, please advise me about it.





	Otome Game

**Author's Note:**

> This can be found in Wattpad and fanfiction.net. If found anywhere else, please advise me about it.

Castiel walked into the kitchen waving his phone around. He grinned at the sight of Sam and Dean's morning routine. Both hunters went around their one-man-audience, carrying on in a haze to their respective places: Dean against the counter, threatening to slide down in his efforts to stay upright; Sam turning his laptop on, simultaneously sipping on his cup of caffeine as he sits all pretty with a bedhead. 

Castiel visibly went to approach Dean, however, upon seeing his gaze intently trained on the brewing coffee, decided that the older hunter was not ready for his bullshit so early in the morning. Surely, the younger would be- his hair certainly looked runway-ready. 

"Sam, look." Castiel instructed with a squint of his eyes and a growing grin. He pried the cup out of Sam's hand and replaced it with his phone. 

Sam's eyes flitted between his laptop screen and the angel's expression before ultimately deciding to humor the celestial being. With his face, Castiel would be such a scene back in Heaven. 

Sam wasn't all as surprised as he thought he'd be when he found himself staring at the loading screen of a dating simulator- an otome game, displayed on the screen of Castiel's phone. He guesses that the weirdest part of it would have to be that Castiel preferred the 'love-in-the-office' scene. 

"Umm, Cas?" Sam slowly lifted his head to meet Castiel's anticipating eyes. 

"Yes?" 

"What exactly am I looking at?" Sam looked much like an utterly confused puppy. 

"Why must I explain myself every time?" Castiel rolled his eyes exasperatedly to which the slowly-waking older hunter sat across the table quirked his lips to. "You see, Sam, I chose to pursue the unattainable." 

"'Unattainable'?" Sam tilted his head. 

At that, Castiel suppressed a smile before sighing. 

"I chose to pursue my compadre, my pal, my partner-in-crime, my confidant, one whom I share a bond of mutual affection with- my friend,..." he went on and on with a frown. "..all and but my coworker." 

Sam could see where this is going. 

"We are strained by the boundaries of our shared workspace. Not only that, but we can be no more than best friends. It simply cannot be." Castiel gestured as he related it to Sam.  
Dean looked away at that. 

Sam sighed and set the phone on the table. "Cas, you need to go out more." 

It was lost on Castiel, who then gasped as if remembering something. "Speaking of going out, I'm sure my energy has been replenished already. I must join Hotto to that bar that just opened."

"You're dating a guy named Hotto?" Dean snickered, fully mentally awake now. 

"His name is Hottogaino Chekkugara (1) and he is absolutely wonderful to me despite his insufficiencies." 

"Like what?" Dean curiously perked up, clearly too invested in Castiel's two-dimensional boyfriend. "His dick not long enough or something?" 

"Actually, I figured I could handle another emotionally-repressed man in my life." Castiel glared before sighing- which he seems to be doing a lot around the Winchester's now. "However, a healthy, working, romantic relationship with my best friend may be 'pushing it.' I found that it isn't pretty." He paused, casting his eyes downward. "Besides, he is everything to me that I cannot be to him." 

Sam sighed. "You are too invested in this, dude. Again, I say, you need to go out more." 

The words fell on deaf ears, Castiel turning to chug coffee off Dean's mug as if alcohol. 

"Not to offend, but I think that's absolute bullshit, Cas." Dean interjected. Both Castiel and Dean ignored Sam's presence now and were entranced with each other's eyes. 

"Whoa, guys. Don't get passionate now; it's just a game after all, remember? A Japanese dating sim for desperate girls?" 

"Any guy- anyone- would be lucky to get your attention. You deserve someone who will always look to meet your eyes in a crowd. You deserve someone who will still manage to miss you when they're busy having fun. You deserve someone who will give their self to you entirely 'cause Chuck knows you would never ask for more than anyone would give. It is never, and will never be, because you're not enough. That's just stupid, Cas." 

"That is what you think, Dean. That does not make it so." 

"You're just like every other gorgeous person. (2)" Dean shook his head with an impatient smile before meeting Castiel's and flashing him a tiny smile. "Of course, you deserve it, Cas. You should have had it ever since." 

"Alright." Cas nodded. "However, you cannot deny that falling for your best friend is the most stupid thing to do." 

"Oh, man. Duh." Dean rolled his eyes. "It's stupid because there's always a huge chance of ruining the friendship, if you told them. Then again, this kind of love is actually a heck of a lot more reasonable and understandable than love-at-first-sight." 

Castiel opted for no conversational input and the conversation dwindled down to silence. Everyone got back to waking themselves up separately and contemplating their life choices. 

Sam got up after a second cup of caffeine. He threw both men in the room a weird look-most likely a reaction to their late conversation- before leaving the room.  
It all stood silent. Castiel's phone served to amuse him, the otome game's background music barely perceivable. 

Dean stood to leave the room, casting a final look on Castiel. 

"Is our love stupid?" 

Both pretended not to hear it. Dean retreated to his room and Castiel stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 This is "Hot Guy in Plaid" in Japanese.  
> 2 This is in reference to a reaction I observed when people are complimented and they deny it despite it being the truth.


End file.
